There is a ubiquitous need to improve power management of mobile electronic devices, as for example RFID transponders. A simplified circuit and block diagram of a conventional RFID device is shown in FIG. 1. The RFID device can be supplied through a received RF signal (electromagnetic waves, electromagnetic field). Therefore, the RFID device 10 includes a resonance circuit 4 with a resonant inductor LR (may serve as antenna) and resonant capacitor CR. The resonant circuit is excited through an external RF signal to oscillate with an oscillation frequency. Due to this oscillation, an oscillating voltage develops on input nodes VANT1 and VANT2. A limiter 6 is coupled to resonance circuit 4. The limiter 6 includes a limiter control stage 1, which provides a limiter control signal SLC to transistors M5 and M6. The transistors M5 and M6 are coupled with their channels in series between nodes VANT1 and VANT2. Transistors M5, M6 represent a variable load to nodes VANT1 and VANT2. If the voltage at node VANT1 (between VANT1 and VANT2) exceeds a predetermined maximum voltage level, limiter control stage 1 issues a control signal SLC to the control gates of M5, M6 in order to increase the load to node VANT1 (and VANT2). The respective limiter current IL through M5 and M6 increases in order to decrease the voltage at node VANT1. When the voltage at input VANT1 (VANT2) drops, current IL is reduced. This is the basic functionality of a limiter 6. The limited supply voltage at nodes VANT1, VANT2 is fed to a rectifier stage 2 for rectifying the alternating (oscillating) voltages VANT1, VANT2. Rectifier stage 2 provides a rectified supply voltage level VDDH. The rectified supply voltage VDDH is passed through a voltage regulator 3, which generates the regulated output voltage VDD. VDD is used for all internal electronic components, as for example a processing unit (microcontroller), digital logic, or various different analogue or digital parts of the RFID device. These remaining components are represented by stage SYSTEM 5. If the power consumption of SYSTEM 5 exceeds the maximum available power, this can cause a sudden drop of the antenna voltage and a sudden shutdown of the RFID device may occur. This can cause errors and failure.